Captured by You
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: Lucky item, pickup lines, and cake. Why was suddenly Akashi asked for that? Oh, did he ever mention that he would do anything for him to make those that he interested in be his and only his? He was doing it now. AkaFuri.


This is my first time writing a story about KurokoNoBasuke, I hope it turns out well.

This story was based on a prompt generator: A character acted rather OOC which confused his/her friends.. thing like that. I don't really remember. *scratch cheek sheepishly*

Disclaimer? .. I own nothing here.

Warning: Grammatical errors are highly possible here, OOC, and random..?

And then.. Happy Birthday, Furihata Kouki-kun! Stay strong for Akashi-san's affections on you! *wave AkaFuri banner*

* * *

Akashi Seijurou was a boy who really liked to see people quivering in front of him, just because they felt intimidated by him. He liked it when they looked at him in fear; afraid on what he could do towards them. He liked the feeling of being superior towards others; especially his minions – Generation of Miracles.

Akashi clearly remembered the day he met again that one particular teammate of Kuroko; the one who accompanied Kuroko when he ordered for his minions to come and see him during the Winter Cup. He just felt like went to Tokyo since he was bored at Kyoto and walked around at Shibuya Street. That was when he saw the boy again.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Furihata Kouki was buying something for his teams; as requested by their coach Aida Riko, when Akashi stepped in front of his view line looking down at him with a small sneer on his lips. Furihata squeaked in surprised and he went rigid.

Akashi just stared at him without any expression, but Furihata was already quivering under his gaze. Akashi suddenly lifted his hand which made the shorter boy jumped in shock. Furihata hugged the plastic bag close to his chest, to act like a barrier between him and the ex-captain of Generation of Miracles and trembled furiously.

Akashi raised his eyebrow, and he slowly put down his hand. He noticed the boy in front of him gradually stopped his trembling. Akashi then suddenly felt like he wanted to play with the boy. Without warning, he raised his hand again making Furihata squeaked and trembled again; tears already gathering around his eyes.

The red-haired boy couldn't help but smirked. "You're interesting. What's your name?"

Furihata surely didn't want to tell his name to Akashi but the taller boy gave him the stare which he couldn't deny the order.

"Fu- Furihata K- Kouki"

"Hoo… Kouki then" Akashi declared.

"Ek-?" Furihata blinked in surprise. _He just used the first name basis even though we only met twice?_ The brunet-haired boy's eyes were spinning in confusion.

"Well then" Akashi went towered over Furihata. "Let see if we will meet each other again after this, Kouki"

He then left the boy shaking in fear. Once the red-haired disappeared from his sight, Furihata suddenly felt weak in his knees that he slid down to the ground, still clutching the plastic bag tightly.

"It was so scary" Furihata whimpered as he buried his face on the plastic bags in his hands.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

A week later, Akashi went to Tokyo again. It seemed that he already made the journey from Kyoto to Tokyo as a week trip just because he felt like it. He was just walking passed by a gift shop when suddenly Kuroko Tetsuya walked out from the shop. He stopped.

"Tetsuya" He called.

Kuroko also stopped walking and turned around, only to see his ex-captain was standing in front of him. "Ah, hello Akashi-kun"

"What did you buy?" Akashi raised his eyebrow, looking stared at the paper bag clutched in the smaller boy's arms.

"Ah? This?" Kuroko looked down the things he held in his arms. "Present, for Furihata-kun. His birthday is on this November of 8"

"Furihata…" Akashi tilted his head, still stared boringly at the blue-haired boy. "Ah, that teammate of yours, Kouki"

Kuroko simply blinked when he heard Akashi's sentence but his face's expression didn't seem to change. He just stared back at his ex-captain who was now looking like he was pondering about something.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko called out.

"What, Tetsuya?"

"If you don't have anything else, I would like to go now"

Akashi crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn. Very well"

Kuroko bowed politely before he turned back and started to walk away. However, about ten steps, he stopped and glanced back towards the red-haired boy who was still standing there.

"Akashi-kun"

"Ahn?" Akashi raised his eyebrow.

"We'll celebrate it at our school's gym" Kuroko told. "Well then, hope to see you again Akashi-kun"

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Midorama Shintarou was resting after practicing with his partner; Takao Kazunari at a street court when suddenly he heard his phone ringing. Hearing one particular tone he set only for this person, he quickly scrambled up to seize his phone in his bag and flipped it open. Takao who got curious on Midorima's panic over his phone ringing decided to sneak up behind the taller boy.

"What's that, Shin-chan?" Takao draped his arms around Midorima's shoulder.

Midorima didn't even respond on Takao's question as he stared blankly at the message he got.

_From: Akashi_Seijurou_

_Subject: Lucky item_

_Shintarou, I want you to search for a monthly lucky item of Scorpion and tell what it is to me. I expect to hear from you by tomorrow. _

Midorima didn't know how to react. Akashi sent him a message demanding for him to search for a monthly lucky item out of the blue. Since when did the captain of Rakuzan have an interest on horoscope? And he wanted it by tomorrow? How should he search for it? His Oha Asa just told him about daily lucky item!

"Shin-chaaannn?" Takao put all his weight on Midorima's.

Midorima simply straightened up which caused the raven-haired boy fell down, before he corrected the position of his glasses calmly.

"It can't be helped" He muttered. "Takao, you have to help me!"

Takao immediately jumped on his feet. "Yay! Shin-chan is asking for my help I'm so happy!" He hugged the taller boy from behind.

"I- Idiot! It can't be helped!" Midorima blushed and walked away, dragging the shorter boy along with him.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki were playing basketball against each other with Momoi Satsuki stood aside, watching them. Momoi looked at them with scrutinizing eyes, taking information on their forms so that she could tell them if they had any flaws. Suddenly, Kise's phone rang loudly which made the two boys stopped their game.

"Seriously, Kise" Aomine caught the ball. "Tetsu's voice? You're too obsessed with him, idiot" Aomine commented.

"Aominecchi's jealous" Kise stuck his tongue out and quickly ran to snatch his phone.

Momoi just glared adorably at the yellow-haired boy because he was using Kuroko's voice as his phone's tone. She wanted one too! Momoi stomped towards Kise and towered over the boy; who was sitting down, with hands on both side of her hips. She wanted to protest about Kise's choice of tone but stopped when she saw the boy's expression.

Momoi blinked. "What's wrong, Ki-chan?"

"Akashicchi- he messages me" Kise said dazedly.

"Eh?" Momoi exclaimed in shock.

Aomine snapped his head to look at Kise in alarm. Quickly, he went towards Kise and snatched the phone in the model's hand and read the message. The tanned boy blinked his eyes rapidly in ridiculous.

"Why? What is that?" Momoi frowned and she tip-toed to read the message too. "A-re?"

"Why is he suddenly asking me to help him in that?" Kise breathed out.

Aomine frowned in confusion. "Is he alright? Suddenly asks you to help him in term of pickup lines"

Momoi shook her head, feeling rather confused with the current situation. "Anyway, since he already asked for you help, you should help him Ki-chan"

"Both of you need to help me too!" Kise grabbed those two hands.

"Wait- What!?" Aomine roared in shock.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

"Akachin… Want me to teach him how to bake?" Murasakibara Atsushi was still munching his snack as he pinned the phone in between his ear and his shoulder.

"You will, won't you?" Akashi's cool voice rang out from the speaker.

"Of course" Murasakibara gulped down the rest of the potato chips. "Though I'm curious why do you suddenly want to learn how to bake"

"Whatever"

"You're not the person who likes to bake. What's with the sudden interest?" He reached out for another snack.

"Atsushi"

"I'll see you tomorrow then" The purple-haired boy opened it up and began to eat. "See you, Akachin"

Murasakibara tilted his head and stared at his phone blankly before he shrugged it away. Himuro Tatsuya who was watching television beside the tall boy glanced sideway and him, raising his eyebrow. Murasakibara just shoved a pocky on the boy's mouth and said nothing. Himuro simply munched it down and shook his head, huffing slightly.

"I'll come with you" Himuro stated.

Murasakibara stared down at the raven-haired boy before he reached out and patted the boy's head. "Thanks, Murochin"

"Tsk" Himuro snorted and focused back on the show at television.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Akashi didn't know why he suddenly felt like he wanted to do something for the boy he just met twice when he knew about the boy's birthday. That brunet boy didn't have any special ability in basketball that would make him interested on him, but yet he simply felt intrigued by the slightly shorter boy. Would it because his reaction towards Akashi's simple teasing that made the red-haired boy suddenly wanted to take him and kept him for himself?

Akashi didn't know. He just felt like he wanted the boy. That's all. However, did he ever mention that he would do anything for him to make those that he interested in be his and only his?

"Furihata Kouki… ka?"

Akashi threw his shogi pieces to the air and captured them swiftly, before he smirked.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Finally, it was November of 8. Seirin's Basketball team were having their intense practice right after school and acted like nothing happened. Furihata was kind of disheartened since he thought they would remember his birthday. He didn't mind not being celebrated but until now there was no one who greeted him yet.

Furihata sighed heavily.

"Oi, Furihata-kun! Concentrate on the training!" Aida called out from outside the court.

The others looked at each other and glanced back at the birthday boy.

"He's sad…" Kuroko stated.

"He is?" Kiyoshi Teppei blinked which resulting Hyuuga Junpei to smack his head.

"Can we just surprise him now?" Kagami Taiga huffed.

"Mitobe and Izuki are going to get the things we prepared already. Just keep acting like we don't remember his birthday until both of them give us the signal" Hyuuga told them.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Furihata mourned silently as he ran all the way from baseline to the other side of court's baseline while dribbling the ball and threw it into the ring. He was asked by their coach to do it for about fifty times as to strengthen his ability as Point Guard. He didn't notice at all that all his teammates were huddling at one of the corners, preparing for his party.

He just about to turn around to face them when suddenly he felt someone covered up his eyes using blindfold. He yelped in surprise and panicking slightly when the other just swept him off from his feet and brought him somewhere.

"Here you go~" The person who brought him told and put him down to stand on his feet.

"Eh? Kagami-kun?" Furihata blinked in confusion.

He then felt two small hands grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face another direction. As he was still confused with the situation, the blindfold was taken down and he could see all his teammates standing in front of him, wearing a birthday hat.

"G- Guys…" He blinked away his tears.

"Happy Birthday, Furihata!" All of them greeted the brunet boy.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

"Why are we here?" Aomine grunted in annoyance.

"Kurokocchi gives me a message that we should come here~" Kise's cheery replies made Aomine growled.

"I don't care as long as I can see Tetsu-kun~" Momoi grinned. "A-re? Isn't that Mido-kun? Oii~ Mido-kun!" Momoi shouted and waved her hand.

Midorima who was coming with Takao groaned softly under his breath. Takao blinked his eyes when he saw those some part of Generation of Miracles. Quickly, he grabbed the green-haired boy's hand and dragged him to his ex-teammates.

"Hello, Generation of Miracles~!" Takao greeted.

"Cheh" Aomine snorted.

"What are you doing here, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked curiously.

"I'm just passing by here" Midorima answered seriously while pushing up his glasses.

"Screw that lie, 'passing by' sod off! You said that it was important so I had to cycle hard, damn it!" Takao snapped at his partner which Midorima only shrugged it off.

"Long time no see…" A drawl voice was heard behind all of them, along with a crunch sound.

They turned around and saw Murasakibara was standing there, munching his snacks like always with Himuro beside him. Himuro nodded his head in acknowledge and smiled politely at them before he tugged the tall boy to join all of them. Murasakibara diligently followed the boy as he kept on eating, never paid attention anyway.

"Why are you here in Tokyo?" Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"Akachin will be coming here too" Murasakibara answered tonelessly.

"Eh- What!?"

The Generation of Miracles shrieked in surprise. Their ex-captain was going to come to Tokyo now? Why? Was there anything that he wanted to do? Did they do something which made him wanted to see them?

Takao and Himuro who didn't understand their relationship with their previous captain decided to engage themselves with some conversations.

"I need to help Shin-chan searching for monthly lucky item of Scorpion because that Akashi-san asked him. Thankfully I'm a Scorpion too" Takao complained at the Shooting Guard of Yosen High.

"Hnm. He asked Atsushi to teach him how to bake. I wonder what he is thinking" Himuro commented.

"Eh? Really? He asked me about pickup lines!" Kise butted in.

"Pickup lines? That's not like him" Midorima stated.

"What's wrong with him?" Aomine bleated, scratching his head in annoyance.

Momoi sudden shriek made all of them stopped abruptly their conversation. They looked at where the pink-haired girl was pointing and saw the subject on their conversation was coming towards them. Panicking, they quickly scrambled to find for places to hide and they settled in at the bushes near the school's gate.

Akashi didn't seem to notice them as he walked passed by them and went inside the Seirin High's ground. They looked at each other and quietly followed the red-haired. It seemed that the ex-captain of Generation of Miracles was heading to Seirin's gym where the basketball team was practicing – or now having a party – there.

"Where is he going?" Aomine whispered.

They now were hiding behind trees which planted alongside the road to the gym. Some of them were hiding behind the bushes and peeked through the leaves to look at Akashi.

"Who knows? And what's with that bag in his hand?" Kise countered back.

"This is suspicious" Midorima added in.

"Hide!" Momoi ordered silently as she noticed the red-haired as turning his head to their direction.

Akashi stared at the bushes and trees behind him for a while before continued his journey. All of the people who were hiding let out breath of relief and carefully poked their head above the bushes to see where was Akashi going.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

"Thank you for everything, guys" Furihata bowed in 90 degrees to show his gratefulness.

"It's nothing, Furihata-kun" Kuroko put his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled faintly.

"Well, I got good food!" Kagami patted his full stomach while grinning happily.

"All you think is food anyway" The others commented.

All of them were cleaning up everything before they headed out from the gym. They were having conversation with each other when suddenly Kagami who was walking at the front stopped abruptly. Kuroko who was standing beside him didn't have any expression at all.

"Hello, Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted.

"Hello, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked which made the others went into a defensive position. "Ah, no. I'll not do anything today. I just want to meet someone"

Kuroko only stared at Akashi without any changes in expression. He then put his hand on Kagami's arm and squeezed it slightly, giving a hint that he didn't have to be so defensive on the red-haired boy.

Akashi smirked and stepped forward causing the Seirin's boys moved to the side; though still looking at him in calculating gaze because they didn't trust the boy yet. Akashi just kept moving as the boys parted away, leaving him a path straight to the boy that he wanted to see. Furihata was already trembling in fear as he knew the red-haired boy was advancing on him.

"Hello there, Kouki" Akashi greeted as soon as he neared the boy.

Furihata gulped down quietly. "H- Hello Akashi-san"

Akashi then raised his hand which making the brunet shut his eyes in fear and bend his body slightly, afraid of what the slightly taller boy would do. The Seirin's boys were standing guard in alarm but Kuroko just stood there doing nothing.

"I got a present for you" Akashi grasped the boy's hand and handed him the bag.

Furihata blinked and he straightened up, looking at Akashi in surprise. "E- Eh?"

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

"Ehhhhh!?"

The Generation of Miracles who was hiding shrieked in major shock and they stood up spontaneously; Murasakibara didn't really shout as he was eating but he did drop his snack in shock. They then quickly stifled down their shout and ducked down to hide from the others' view. Takao and Himuro just looked at them, wondering what was so shocking about the scene they witnessed just now.

"Who's that boy?" Aomine whispered harshly.

"Who knows? He's not really a regular!" Kise shot back.

"Isn't he the boy who accompanied Kuroko when Akashi asked us to gather up during Winter Cup?" Midorima inquired.

"Ahh, yes! He's that guy!" Kise confirmed.

"Oi, do you know who's he Satsuki?" Aomine turned to his childhood friend.

"Yes" Momoi nodded her head. "He's Furihata Kouki, plays as a Point Guard"

"Wait-! So then, the pickup lines…" Kise blinked.

"The lucky item…" Midorima took a breath.

"Akachin wanted to know how to bake…" Murasakibara drawled dazedly.

"For him!?"

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Furihata just stared blankly at the bag in his hand. He wanted to know what the red-haired boy was thinking but he didn't dare to speak it out loud. He jumped in startled when Akashi suddenly grasped both of his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"A- Akashi-san?"

"Kouki, did it hurt?" Akashi asked seriously.

"H- Hurt?" Furihata blinked.

"When you fell out from the heaven" Akashi continued.

Everyone just seemed to stop breathing at that time. They were staring ridiculously at the ex-captain of Generation of Miracles as they didn't even imagine he would do such thing. And now, they didn't know how to react. Laugh? Or Cry? Or simply kept quiet?

"Can I have a picture of you?" Akashi stared intently on the brunet boy's eyes.

"Pic- Picture? For what?" Furihata squeaked.

"So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas"

The others were trying hard to stifle their upcoming laugh. Aida was already dropped on the ground, covering her mouth as she trembled violently; struggling hard to stop her laughter from bursting out. Takao was joining her at his hiding place near the scene with Midorima awkwardly cleared his throat.

Kise was covering his face, feeling rather embarrassed because Akashi really did use the pickup lines he told the red-haired boy days ago. He never knew Akashi would do it on a boy! The pickup lines only worked on girls!

"What's wrong with him?" Kagami whispered at Kuroko.

"Just feel like being a normal high school student" Kuroko answered which made Kagami stared at him blankly.

Furihata at that time was sweating nervously because Akashi was just staring at his eyes and said nothing. The red-haired boy was still holding his hands and didn't let them go. Furihata just fidgeted as he looked at the handsome face in front of him. Honestly, he did like Akashi but just with the boy's presence made him trembled madly.

"A- Akashi-san, could you please let go of my hand?" Furihata requested.

Akashi just blinked and looked down at the hands he was holding. He then tightened his grip and gave them one tug which made Furihata stumbled and crashed on him. He could feel the brunet boy stiffened in fear and he just rest his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go" He whispered.

"E- Eh?" Furihata drew back in surprise. He was blushing madly. "Wh- What are you saying, Akashi-san?"

"If not, I'll just capture you" Akashi smirked.

Furihata was panicking. He glanced back at his teammates who were staring at him and back to the slightly taller boy in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision. And then, he did something that made his teammates' jaw dropped in shock, Kuroko's eyes widen slightly in surprise, and the Generation of Miracles who was hiding behind the bushes stood out from their place and shrieked loudly with Takao and Himuro raised their eyebrow in amusement.

* * *

**Captured by You**

* * *

Furihata got back to his house and went to open up the presents he got from his teammates. His senpai-tachi were giving him a brand new sneaker for him to practice, Kagami gave him an 'Eat-everything' coupon, Kuroko gave him new wristband, Kawahara and Fukada teamed up to give him a new ball since his was worn out already.

He smiled softly as he put away all those presents he got from his teammates. Then, he proceeded to look through of what he got from Akashi.

"What this?" Furihata stared at the carved wooden in front of him.

It was a wolf who was resting under a tree. The carved wooden was even being painted. The wolf was red in colour and even had mismatched eyes. Furihata blinked, and tilted his head as he looked thoroughly at the carved wooden.

"Is that a pair of scissors?" He blinked as he saw the said scissors was lying at the front paw of the wolf.

He then noticed there was a note lying down on the bottom part of the box. He took it out and unfolded it.

_# Hey, this is the monthly lucky item for a Scorpion. This was not sold anywhere so I carved it myself. I hope you'll like it. #_

Furihata shivered slightly. The note sounded normal but he could imagine Akashi was staring right in his eyes and say that word, making it sounded more like an order he couldn't deny.

_# P/s I'll capture you if you try to run away, Kouki. #_

Furihata blinked, and he began to wonder if he ever did something bad in his previous life that those up there decided to punish him in his current life now. Having one possessive boy declaring that he would come and capture you was not in Furihata's plan on living normally.

Furihata whimpered and covered up his face using both of his palms.

What should he do?

* * *

**End**

* * *

So, that's it. Should I make a story that shows how Kise taught Akashi pickup lines, Midorima and Takao's adventure on searching the lucky item, and a day where Akashi tried to bake? *laugh*

.. Why AkaFuri? Simple, lunaryu's influenced me into shipping this couple. I'm this couple hard-core fan now. This couple needs more love, people! Spread the loovveeee! *get slapped*

Anyway, I apologize for not been able to write them perfectly in their character; especially Himuro , Murasakibara and Akashi. I don't really watch the anime, nor read the manga. Mostly I got to know about them in tumblr; doujinshi. Again, I'm sorry. (QAQ)


End file.
